


Solar Boys

by Lyre27



Series: The Angel of Peace and the Victorious One [1]
Category: Gameboys (Web Series 2020)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Gen
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 08:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27467635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyre27/pseuds/Lyre27
Summary: Sa ilalim ng init ng araw, matatagpuan ang isang kaibigan.❊❊❊❊❊❊❊❊❊❊❊❊❊❊❊❊❊❊❊Kung saan binuksan ni Cairo ang kanyang mundo at nakilala si Gavreel na may ngiting daig pa ang araw.#CaiReelWeek2020 Day 1: Childhood friends AU
Relationships: Gavreel Alarcon/Cairo Lazaro
Series: The Angel of Peace and the Victorious One [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006860
Kudos: 1
Collections: CaiReel Week 2020





	Solar Boys

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Solar Boys [English Version]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27586460) by [Lyre27](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyre27/pseuds/Lyre27)



**Ika-unang bahagi: Tanawin**

Nakaupo si Cairo sa likod ng kanilang sasakyang dahan-dahang binabagtas ang may pagkasikip at malubak na daan papunta sa kanilang baryo. Ang kanyang mga mata ay nakatitig sa tanawing nakaukit na sa kanyang isipan sa halos araw-araw niyang pabalikbalik dito.

Isa ang kanilang pamilya sa mga may-kaya sa kanilang lugar. Nais ng kanyang mga magulang na matuto silang magkakapatid sa pribadong paaralan kung kayat ang kanilang eskwelahan ay matatagpuan sa kalapit-bayan imbes na sa maliit na elementarya malapit sa kanilang bahay.

Ng dahil dito, walang kakilala si Cairo sa mga batang kaedad niya sa kanilang lugar. Ang totoo ay naiintidihan niya ang kanyang mga magulang. Marami naman siyang kaibigan sa kanyang eskwelahan ngunit tuwing umuuwi siya ng hapon at nakikita ang ibang batang nag-lalaro ng basketbol sa ilalim ng araw, hindi niya mapigilang malungkot.

**Ikalawang bahagi: Merienda**

Pagsapit ng alas-kuwatro ng hapon, tinawag ni Leila ang kanyang mga anak upang mag-merienda. Habang aligagang pumanhik pababa ang kanyang Kuya London at bunsong kapatid na si Paris, dahan-dahang lumakad si Cairo. Ang mukha na dati-rating nakangiti tuwing binabanggit ang salitang merienda ay seryoso. Tahimik siyang naupo at pinagmasdan ang pagkain sa kanyang harapan.

“Anak? May problema ka ba?” tanong ni Leila. Napansin niyang kanina pa hindi umiimik ang kanyang pangalawang anak.

Ngumiti si Cairo. “Wala po, Mommy.” Kinuha niya ang sandwich at nagsimulang kumain. Ang kanyang mga mata ay nakatitig sa labas ng bintana at malalim ang iniisip.

Tumango si Leila. Halatang hindi naniniwala ngunit ayaw pilitin ang anak na magsalita. Tumingin siya sa iba niyang mga anak. “Natapos na ba ninyo ang inyong mga takdang aralin?”

**Ikatlong bahagi: Paborito**

Umupo si Arthur sa tabi ng anak na kasalukuyang nakaupo sa kawayang upuan sa kanilang balkonahe. Ang mahinang tugtog na nag-mumula sa radyo ay malungkot dahil ang dating kumakanta kasabay nito ay hindi ito pinapansin. “Ang sabi ng Mommy mo ay malungkot ka raw. May problema ka ba, anak?”

Matagal na hindi nagsalita si Cairo. “Daddy, bakit po hindi kami maaaring makipaglaro sa mga batang nag-lalaro ng basketbol dito sa atin?”

Nagulat si Arthur. “Iyon ba ang tingin mo, Cairo?”

Tumango si Cairo.

Inakbayan ni Arthur ang anak at niyakap ng mahigpit. “Hindi namin kayo pinagbabawalang makipaglaro, Cairo. Ang kuya mo nga ay may mga kaibigan dito. Umaalis siya upang makipaglaro tuwing alas-kuwatro y media ng hapon sa pagkakaalam ko.”

Tumingin si Cairo sa kanyang ama. “Bakit hindi ko po ata alam ito?”

Ngumiti si Arthur. “Siguro dahil mas gusto mong maglaro sa kompyuter pagkatapos mong gawin ang iyong takdang aralin.” Hinaplos ni Arthur ang buhok ng kanyang paboritong anak. “Kung nais mong makipagkaibigan, kailangan mong magpakilala sa kanila. Sumama ka sa kuya mo bukas at sigurado akong maraming makikipagkaibigan sa iyo. O sige, matulog ka na at maaga pa ang pasok mo bukas,” saad niya habang tumatayo.

**Ikaapat na bahagi: Hagis**

Dali-daling pumasok si Gavreel sa kanyang kuwarto at hinagis ang kanyang bag sa kama. Akmang tatakbo ulit siya palabas ng bahay ng makita niya ang kanyang Lola Cora na galing sa may kusina.

Kinamot niya ang kanyang ulo habang lumalapit dito. “Mano po, Lola.” Hinawakan niya ang kamay ng kanyang lola at nagmano.

“Aalis ka nanaman ba ng hindi man lang nagpapaalam sa akin?” tanong ni Cora.

Ngumit si Gavreel. “Nasasabik lang po akong makipaglaro sa mga kaibigan ko.”

“Nasasabik? E buong araw kayong magkakasama sa paaralan. Hindi ba kayo nagsasawa sa isa’t isa?” Pabirong tanong ni Cora sa apo.

Tumawa si Gavreel. “Iba po iyon!”

“Bago ka umalis ay kumain ka muna ng merienda. Nagluto ako ng paborito mo!”

**Huling bahagi: Kaibigan**

Pagdating ni Gavreel sa basketball court na malapit sa kalsada ay nagsimula na ang kanyang mga kaibigang maglaro. Siya ay lumapit at inagaw ang basketbol mula sa may hawak nito. “Ang daya ninyo! Bakit nagsimula kayo ng wala ako?”

“Hinintay ka kaya namin! Ang tagal mo dumating!” sigaw ng isa sa kanyang mga kaibigan. “Oo nga pala, si Cairo. Siya ang pumalit sa iyo kasi ang kupad mo!” Pakilala nito sa lalaking inagawan niya ng bola.

Tumingin si Gavreel sa lalaking nakasimangot sa kanya. “Patawad at inagawan kita ng bola,” kanyang saad habang ngumingiti. “Dayo ka ba rito? Bakit parang ngayon lang kita nakita?”

Nagpakawala ito ng buntong-hininga. “Hindi. Nakatira ako sa malaking bahay.”

“Ah! Kung gayon ay kapatid ka ni Kuya London! Magkapitbahay pala tayo!” saad ni Gavreel. “Ngayon ka lang lumabas ng bahay ninyo. Araw-araw na ba magmula ngayon? Maari kang sumali sa amin!”

Napatitig si Cairo kay Gavreel. Sumama ang kanyang loob ng may umagaw sa bola na kanyang hawak. Mas lalo pa siyang nainis ng magreklamo ang lalaking nasa kanyang harapan ngunit bago pa siya tuluyang makapagbitaw ng masasamang salita ay humingi na ito ng tawad. Ngayon nama’y masigasig itong nakikipagkaibigan sa kanya. Hindi niya alam ang gagawin kundi ay ang tumango na lamang.

Ngumiti ng malawak si Gavreel. “Kung gayon ay mag-kaibigan na tayo mula ngayon! Gavreel nga pala. Pero maaari mo akong tawaging Gav!” Ibinaling nito ang tingin sa iba pang mga kaibigan. “Halina’t mag-laro na tayo. Ilang oras na lang ang natitira at gabi nanaman!”

Tumawa sila. “Kasalanan mo at dumating ka ng late!” Naglakad sila palapit sa hoop. Naiwan si Cairo sa kanyang kinatatayuan. Hinahabol ng tingin ang mga magkakaibigan.

Lumingon si Gavreel. “Cairo! Halika na!”

Ngumiti si Cairo at tumakbo papalapit sa mga bagong kaibigan.


End file.
